Hot Coffee
by Thelodius
Summary: Coffee is nice. Students like coffee. Two students bond over coffee. Rated T for cursing n' stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own My Hero Academia or Little Witch Academia. That being said, this is something I quickly came up with. Hope you guys enjoy it. Any constructive criticism is welcome.

EDIT: After rereading, I've corrected some things in order to make Bakugo not seem as out of character. Some sentences have been spruced up to be more vivid.

EDIT 2: After another rereading, I've corrected Diana's dialogue as well. This should set up a clean transition for later chapters.

* * *

It's a lazy, early morning in the fall. The rain from the night before covers the ground like a slick coating, reflecting the streetlights above. Bakugo rests his face on his hand, half-heartedly looking out of the storefront window of the little coffee shop he decided to visit this morning. The small street, dead only a few minutes ago, begins seeing traffic. Occasionally, people and cars drift in and out of his view, though he pays them no mind. He feels restless - the jetlag hit him hard ever since him and his class touched down in the UK yesterday, and from there they've been moving nonstop. This coffee shop is really the place first place he's been able to sit down and relax. He swears he could fall asleep in this exact spot were it not for the strong aroma of his coffee below him.

"Fuckin' lousy trip," he mutters to himself. Bakugo scowls as he recollects his experience in the UK so far – lousy, cold, rainy weather, nothing like the weather back home in Japan. Aizawa-sensei basically ushered them into tiny cramped taxis to get to the hotel they're staying at. Of all the possibilities, he had to get stuck with Mina and Ochaco, who of course started loudly singing some loud song as soon as it came on the radio. Arriving at the hotel, unpacking with Kaminari, Kirishima, and Sero, eating the blandest food he's ever tasted…he closes his eyes to block out the hectic day he just had and sips his coffee. A small part of him is glad he didn't have to tolerate Deku much today. The bastard couldn't stop exuding an overwhelming sense of awe and wonder ever since they got on the plane in Japan.

As the morning progresses, the overall color of the world outside shifts from midnight black to a hue of indigo. More traffic appears in the street, and the once-quiet coffee shop is now filled with the background din of opening and closing doors, people standing in line for their wake-up coffee, and the sounds of coffee machines operating. He sets his coffee down and looks out the window again, his eyelids nearly closing. He swears he can hear someone talking to him, but he's too tired to really pay it any mind.

"Excuse me?"

Groaning, Bakugo opens his eyes and turns towards the source of the voice. A young girl, probably around his age, stands before him, sizeable coffee in hand and book in another. She has blonde hair, her neck neatly wrapped in a scarf. Below that, she's wearing a heavy coat which masks her build. He can make out bags under her eyes, leading him to believe that she's had a long night too, or she's just not a morning person. He figures he's taller than her, but from her position and the impression she gives off, it feels like she's looking down on him, either on purpose or unintentionally. Had he had more energy he would automatically go for the former assumption, but right now he couldn't give less of a shit.

"Yeah?"

The girl gives off a sigh as if to say 'finally', and he's found his answer - she's definitely doing it intentionally. "I was just curious if I could sit here. There's not much room left here, unfortunately." He takes a cursory look around the room. Even though it's early morning, most of the tables are suddenly taken up, noticeably by girls who are around his age group. He wonders if they're students and if it's test-taking season for them.

"Sure, whatever," he indifferently replies. Her frame loosens, and she moves towards the empty end of the table, uttering a quick thank you. Unresponsive, Bakugo turns back towards the outside world as the girl begins placing her things down on the table and takes off her coat, pulling out a chair. He glances at her, curious. To his surprise, her tired appearance belies her energy. In a few swift motions, she takes off her heavy coat, opens her book to an exact page, and sits down, her eyes frantically reading each line. She pays almost no attention to her surroundings, only looking up to reach for her coffee. Not that he minded, though. He'd rather be left alone right now. His curiosity satiated, he closes his eyes, letting the ambience of the shop play in his mind.

Maybe it's because the coffee wasn't as steamy as a few minutes ago or the background noise of the shop got to him, but he starts dozing off. His last thoughts are of a movie he saw recently before he feels his face slip out of his hand and towards his coffee.

"Watch out!"

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees two slender hands reach towards him, but it's too late. His head hits the plate which his coffee sits on hard, causing the cup to jump off the plate as if it were hot lava. The dark liquid spins in the air, getting all over the table and the contents on it.

"MotherFUCKER!" He furiously shouts, causing a majority of the shop to turn towards him in surprise.

He hears an audible gasp. "Oh my God, are you okay?"

He groans, much, much more irritated now than he was a few seconds ago. "Fucking hell," he says. "Do I look okay?!" He brings a fist down on the table, causing the rest of the shop to bring their attention towards him, and gets up from his seat. Some of the table is covered in coffee, originating from the tipped over coffee cup now resting sideways on the tabletop. A couple small stains dot the girl's book. He feels a warm wetness on his face and hair, and looking down he can see that a noticeable amount of coffee has stained his All Might shirt. He scoffs, extremely annoyed.

He stands up, sufficiently pissed off now. "God-fucking-damnit, what a mess." He hears the girl walking away from their table. He pinches the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes. His fists clenched and his breathing heavy, he resists the urge to vaporize the table. He very much did not need this kind of incident.

"Here." He hears the girl's voice at his side and turns towards it. She holds out a handful of napkins towards him, which wordlessly snatches. He begins drying himself off as best as he can.

"W-wait, those aren't all for you! I got some to wipe the table up!"

"Don't fuckin' care." He hears footsteps walking away from him, and while he wipes his face he hears footsteps walking away from him and then walking back. He pulls the wad of soggy, coffee-filled napkins away from him to see the girl now standing in front of him and staring directly at him.

He notices her bright blue eyes, set on making him listen to what she has to say, despite her overall tired appearance. Her overall presence and impression are completely different than when she first approached him. He notices that she's, at best, only a few centimeters shorter than him, yet he can't help but be somewhat taken aback by the determination he sees, in contrast to the condescension he first received. The girl thrusts a large handful of napkins towards him, while grasping more for herself.

"Just make sure to clean yourself up, okay?" Before he could retort, she hurries towards the coffee-covered tabletop and press attempting to soak up as much of the coffee stains on the pages. He grunts and moves towards the table, placing some spare napkins down on the spill and applying the rest to his wet clothes.

* * *

"That should be the last of the spills. Ugh, my book's dirty now." The girl gives an exasperated sigh and pinches her nose. A part of Bakugo says to retort, but he decides against it. He feels somewhat guilty that he spilled his coffee on her belongings, considering how helpful she was just a few moments ago.

"Sorry about that," he quietly mutters. He thanked any higher power out there that nobody from his class was there to see him apologize, or else he would never have heard the end of it.

The girl looks up, her face displaying mild curiosity. She thinks she heard something, and he prayed to the same higher powers that she didn't hear him. "Hm? I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Bakugo frowns. He curses the powers that be in his mind for this unforeseen turn of events. "I said..." He manages to briefly stop himself but finds his face halfway in the process of saying the last word. He mentally curses one more time and sighs, steeling himself. "...sorry." He watches her carefully, anticipating a gloating smile and a smug response from her.

She smiles, as he expected, but it's not condescending like he suspected. It's a small smile, one of appreciation. He glances at her - her face, although marred by sleeplessness, still shows genuine thankfulness, mainly due to her bright blue eyes. "Apology accepted," she murmurs. She covers her mouth and closes her eyes to yawn.

When she reopens them, none of the warmth that Bakugo received remains. Instead, a more analytical, almost judgmental mood presides her face, accompanied by a small smile that does little to deceive him. She folds her fingers together and places her head on top of her hands. "You must be exhausted."

He grunts. "Yeah, I came here by plane yesterday and I've been jetlagged since. Haven't had a good night's sleep yet."

"Ah. Where were you flying from?" She unfolds her fingers and picks up her drink.

"Japan." She mouths a silent 'ah' in understanding. "Ever since we landed we've been on the move nonstop. I had to sneak out just to get some damn coffee." He rubs his eyes. "I was hoping it would work. I've got a hell of a day today too."

"Mhm." The girl nods, taking a sip of her own coffee. Her analytical mood still remains. "I know what you mean. I don't do well with jetlag either."

He cocks an eyebrow. "What about you? You don't seem like you just got off a plane."

She shakes her head. "Mm-mm. My school has a big…" She waves her hand around in the air, trying to find the world she's looking for. "…event going on. I'm supposed to be one of the big acts for it, but I can't get my part right. It's…really tough." She gives a tiny frown and looks down at her book.

His curiosity is piqued, and he decides to satiate it. "An act? Like in a show or something?"

"Something like that. It's embarrassing…" she takes her turn to look out the storefront window this time. "I'm usually the first to get these kinds of things squared away, but recently…I don't know, I just haven't been doing as well I want to." She sighs and closes her eyes. "It's frustrating, really. I haven't gotten any sleep because of this act. I just want…need it to be perfect."

Bakugo thinks back to the various times he's experienced defeat, experienced humiliation, even if it was miniscule. He bristles slightly at the thought of each experience but keeps his cool. He nods. "I know what you mean, in a way. I try to be the best and beat out everybody else." He closes his eyes and folds his arms, his grip on his arms tight. "Doesn't happen as much now."

She looks back at him, a small smile on her face. He's managed to get her to drop the impersonal act, even if it's only a little bit - she's glad she's found someone who understands. "Where do you go?" He looks up, somewhat confused. "Your school in Japan. What's it called?"

He shrugs. "Can't remember the full name right now. We just call it UA." Her eyebrows raise slightly at the mention of UA, but other than that she has no other reaction. "What about you?"

"Luna Nova." The name strikes a resonance with him. He's heard of this place before. He just can't remember from where.

"It sounds fancy, Luna Nova."

"It is. Well…" She closes her eyes, obviously remembering something. "We try to be formal, for the most part. And we most definitely are. But we have our hiccups."

He chuckles. "I'm guessing you guys have a troublemaker or something?"

The same smile that he received just now curls into a slightly larger one. "But of course. And you?"

Thinking about his own experiences, he smiles wryly. "My class, we're basically all troublemakers to some degree. Except the class president."

Her eyes playful. She's finding humor in this conversation. "Sounds like I'd only be able to stand one person there then."

"Who, me?"

She smiles wider. "Are you the class president?"

"Hell fuckin' no. Got a problem?" He mentally balks at the concept of being compared to Iida, much less being like him.

She scoffs and turns her nose upward in an ever-so-slightly exaggerated fashion. "Hmph."

He grins. "I'm flattered you think so highly of me."

She sighs and turns towards him. She's finally ditched the coldness as a playful smile rests on her face."I never said I didn't."

Bakugo snorts. He's about to retort when his phone starts going off. "What the…" He picks up his phone. Almost instantly, his eyes widen. "Crap, it's already…" He gets up and starts putting on his coat.

The girl sits up, watching him. "Is something the matter?"

"Yeah, yeah, the teachers are coming to check on our rooms soon. If I'm not back by then I'm kinda fucked."

Her eyes widen in surprise. "That sounds harsh."

He zips up his coat. "You don't know the half of it. Screw it, I just gotta try." He puts his phone in his pocket. "Alright, time to head out."

He takes a few steps towards the entrance then stops. "Wait…" He turns around. "Thanks again, uhhh…"

"Cavendish. Diana Cavendish." Just like that, he's returned to the excessively formal, almost haughty attitude he received when they first met. It's almost enough to give him pause, were it not for the fact that he was in a hurry.

"Bakugo."

Diana nods. "It's nice to meet you."

He gives her an almost imperceptible nod in her direction and hurries out the door. He doesn't catch either the fact that he's thanked someone he's just met or the fact that someone like her had those choice parting words.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, back with some more. I want to give thanks to WolfShadow96 for providing the idea of Momo and Diand being friends beforehand. Thanks man, it really helped me out with smoothing out the chapter. I may come back and edit this chapter for any errors that I find.

A/N: Don't own LWA or MHA.

* * *

Bakugo did, as he so delicately put it, end up getting fucked.

He did end up making it to the hotel class 1-A was staying at with a few minutes to spare, so he initially thought he was in the clear. But as he exited the elevator and turned the corner, he ended up bumping into All Might and Midnight. The former had wanted to get all the students up to get in morning calisthenics and a quick jog (jog being a run that lasted as long as he deemed worthy), the latter obviously not pleased that she became caught up in the process. They had just started giving out wake-up calls to students when they saw Bakugo come out of the elevator, who unsuccessfully tried to shrug off his teachers' questions of where he had been.

He was just about to touch the doorknob when All Might effortlessly picked him up by the scruff of his neck and said that his student wasn't going anywhere until he got some answers, as he was worried that 'he could have encountered treacherous dangers'. Irritated that he was being talked down to and at All Might's thought of him being defenseless, he thought to disorient his teacher with a quick explosion to the face. Which he did try, but when the smoke cleared All Might simply gave his signature hearty laugh, unfazed, and told Bakugo that he would have to try harder. The young man, who had his patience steadily whittled down from the events of the past day and a half, snapped with this seemingly innocuous response from his teacher and began throwing a volley of attacks while also unleashing a barrage of epithets, all while being held by the neck by a laughing All Might. The combination of the premier pro-hero's signature laughing and the angered curses and explosions of his student caused the rest of 1-A to wake up, some sleepy and rather irritated heads poking out into the hallway to investigate the commotion.

Realizing that they risked waking not only the rest of the floor but the whole hotel, Midnight sent a waft of her fragrance towards the explosive, frantically flailing teenager, causing him to go limp in a matter of seconds. All Might turned towards a nappy-haired Kirishima, who had come to investigate, and simply gave the knocked-out ball of fire to him, explaining that he had to get ready for the day and that his job here was done, and he had disappeared to the teachers' rooms as quickly as he had come from them, with Midnight half-heartedly following him.

Propping up a fast asleep Bakugo slung with his shoulder, Kirishima shuffled back into the room. Sero was sitting up in his bed, Kaminari still fast asleep next to him.

"What was that all about?" Sero rubbed his eyes – it was most likely that he had been woken up by the commotion outside.

Kirishima motioned to their knocked-out friend. "Midnight put him to sleep. Guess he didn't like that too much." He let go of Bakugo's body, letting it fall onto Kirishima's bed.

"Do you think we should wake him up?" Sero turned his body to get out of bed.

"Nah, let him sleep for a bit. We'll wake him when we finish showering." Kirishima moved over to Kaminari and shoved him. "Oi, Denki, get up."

The electric dunce of the class was completely covered in blanket, leaving only half of his head exposed to the outside world. His friend's shove merely caused him to recede further into the blankets, muttering something from the comfort of the sheets.

"What? Dude, we can't hear you, speak up," Sero asked, watching the lump in the sheets bemusedly. Kirishima shoved him again, this time a bit harder.

"Nyaaaaaaah mom, just five more minuuuuuutes…" The words come out muffled from underneath the blanket, but the two friends hear them quite clearly. They look at each other incredulously, doing their best to muffle their laughter. Kirishima grabs his phone, snickering all the while.

* * *

Bakugo listlessly stares out the bus window, not really paying attention to the world around him. He had gotten a solid half hour of sleep and barely had any time to freshen up and get dressed, let alone eat. He finds himself sitting next to a howling Kirishima, accompanied their immediate friend group. They're laughing over something that the redhead has on his phone, though he pays no mind to what the group is laughing about. From the fleeting glances he gives the commotion, he can only discern that Kaminari is the only one that isn't joining in on it. His face is in his hands and he's completely hunched over in his seat. Bakugo assumes that he's suffering from jetlag and sleeplessness as well, and pays no more attention to the situation next to him.

Aizawa-sensei, who was sitting in the front, gets up and faces his class. "Hey, we're about to arrive at the academy," he loudly proclaims in his signature bored voice. "Be on your best behavior, we're representing UA." With that, he wordlessly sits back in his seat, using as little steps and turns of his body as possible.

Bakugo shifts his eyes to the front of the bus, or at least as much as his view from the window would allow him. There was nothing that he could see that resembled an academy, just the seemingly endless expanse of the English countryside shadowed by the overcast clouds above. He could, however, make out a randomly placed gate that was just ahead on the road. The placement of the gate made no sense to him – why here of all places? Letting the question slip from his mind, he returned his gaze to the country.

In almost an instant, his vision becomes engulfed in a bright green light, followed by the gasps and a couple screams from his classmates. He blinks in surprise, his sleepy state finally shaken by sufficient visual stimulus. He hears Deku's panicking in the background but blocks it out as he looked out, enraptured, at the magnificent sight before him. Dark lines that were twisting, combining, and splitting like the roots of a tree broke the green, almost omnipresent green glow around him as they flew past his vision. It was almost as if he was a blood cell witnessing the inside of a giant, luminescent human vein.

The experience ended almost as abruptly as it started. The bus emerges from the light, unscathed. Bakugo blinks a few times to become readjusted to his surroundings and looks around.

The landscape is completely different now – outside the bus was no longer the dreary English countryside nor the bright tunnel, but instead they seem to be in a large clearing surrounded by dense forest, the sky a bright blue with the sun beaming freely, its rays unhindered by the wispy clouds that dot the bright blue expanse. In front of them was a very large, ancient-looking building. The outward architecture looked very gothic, and if he hadn't known better he would've pegged it as being abandoned. In the distance he could make out two large towers, one taller than the other. The shorter one, from his angle, had a similar appearance to a large lighthouse, while the taller one shared an appearance with the leaning tower of Pisa, albeit not leaning and much, much taller. There was a distinct green glint at the top of the tall tower, which catches his attention as he shifts his attention from the base of the tower to the top. A couple of black figures dot the skyline in the distance – he swears they're birds, but their shapes don't seem like anything that nearly resembles a bird. All in all, he has trouble believing that they are still in the UK, as the current scenery before him looks almost like something out of a novel as opposed to the rolling hills of farmland and grass not a moment ago.

Aizawa gets up from his seat in an almost-robotic fashion. "Alright, that's enough," he says in a slightly louder monotonous drawl, this being his attempt to speak above the excited cacophony of 1-A. "Leave the bus in single-file order. And be on your best behavior, we're here to represent UA."

Bakugo exhales and gets up from his seat, rubbing his eyes in the process. He gets behind a furiously blushing Kaminari, who's still red-hot from the group roasting session he had been the focus of. He still finds himself looking out the window at the color-filled landscape before him, and as even he shields his eyes from the sun as he steps off the bus and onto the grass he wonders if any of this is a dream. A passing breeze causes the grass underfoot to dance freely, and for an instance he can't help but observe how surreal his surroundings seem.

Aizawa puts a hand on his shoulder, shaking Bakugo from his reverie. He looks up with some choice words at the ready but sees his teacher already moving towards what looks like a small gathering of adults. All Might and Midnight were part of them. "Stop gawking, Bakugo." Aizawa gestures towards a separate crowd that his classmates have already made, their clamoring already irritating him. Not wanting to stick out like a sore thumb, he sticks his hands in his pockets and begrudgingly trudges towards the group.

"Waaaah, did you see that portal thing?! That was so amazing! I've never seen anything like it!" Deku's cracking voice rises above the loudening cacophony and reaches his ears, causing him to grit his teeth in annoyance. God, how it irritated him so. He surveys the area for his friends, hoping to find them in order to save some semblance of his sanity.

He makes his way to Kirishima and Kaminari, the former ribbing the latter with a huge grin on his face. Kirishima turns around to see their mutual friend walking towards them.

"Ah, yo. What took you so long? You almost seemed lost when you stepped off the bus."

Bakugo shakes his head. "Shut up, asswipe. Was just a good view."

Kirishima grins. "I see. Can't blame you, then. It's pretty." He shifts his gaze to the enormous building in front of them.

"This huge place, you reckon it was the school Aizawa said we're visiting?"

Bakugo blinks. He must've lost something in translation back when Aizawa was talking about this trip back at UA. His earlier talk with Diana comes to mind, and he's starting to make the connection but he's still not sure. "What're you talking about? This is a school?"

Kirishima looks at him. "Well yeah, man. Don't you remember what Aizawa said? This is -"

"Alright, class 1-A, please come over here and line up shoulder to shoulder!" Their conversation is cut short by All Might calling them and the rest of the class over to the small group of teachers. Kirishima and Bakugo look at each other, shrug, and begin walking towards the teachers with a mumbling Kaminari in tow.

Kirishima hunches over, his eyes squinted as they walk. "Huh, what do you know man. They're really dressed like witches."

Bakugo blinks in confusion. "What the hell are you on about? Witches?"

Kirishima straightens his back to give Bakugo another look of confusion. "Yeah, dude, witches. Were you paying attention to when Aizawa was talking about this trip?"

Bakugo scoffs. Kirishima got him there, but he knew better than to back down on something like this. "Of course, you dumbass. It's just early is all."

Kirishima purses his lips, almost knowingly. Bakugo bites his tongue and turns towards the direction they're walking, a cloudy expression on his face. However, his curiosity is piqued by what his friend said, so he quietly examines the adults in front of them. To his surprise, some of the adults' clothes were indeed befitting of witches. Most notable to him were the tall, pointy hats that adorned their heads – there was no other way to describe them other than simply calling them witch hats. Each witch hat wearer also had a long, dark-blue dress and knee-high boots of the same color, though around there he could not discern any more similarities.

There were three – no, four teachers from this school present there. All four of these teachers, save for one, are around the same height, the exception being an old, short lady with a red coat over her dress. At first glance, she reminds Bakugo of Recovery Girl, which causes him to shiver in disgust.

The teacher he shifts his gaze to was much more imposing. A steely gaze and disapproving frown meets him, which does nothing to deter him from analyzing this teacher more. He deduces that she's good at identifying problem students and decides that it doesn't matter much to him, as he's only a guest here for god knows how long. He notices that she has a rather long nose, like that one character from that fantasy series about wizards and sorcerers.

The third has large circle-shaped glasses, their reflection blocking him from seeing her eyes. Her hair is a dark blue color, a single ponytail draped over her shoulder. Her posture is bent ever so slightly down, as if she was lowering her head out of respect. He wonders why this one is so plain compared to the rest of her colleagues and shifts his gaze to the last one present.

If there was a reason why the previous teacher was so plain, it was probably because the last one took any flair she had. Instead of a dress, she wears a red, white, and gray striped outfit completed with a long flowing cape. Her arms are tightly folded, her green eyes emanating an almost analytical feel. She seems to be looking at the gathering class of 1-A, or maybe just looking for something. Something in his mind makes the suitable analogy between her and Aizawa, although they outwardly appear nothing like each other. He grits his teeth at the analogy.

At last, he finds himself shoulder to shoulder with Kaminari and Kirishima, all of 1-A now present and on full display for these four teachers. He briefly felt each teacher's eyes glance over him. He feels one pair linger on him longer than it should. Glancing in the direction in which the gaze is coming from reveals that the more imposing teacher seems to be measuring him, as if she were determining who amongst them were problem students.

The old, short teacher, who Bakugo presumes to be the senior out of those present, steps forward, though her diminutive stature makes it hard to take her seriously from his perspective. She clears her throat.

"Young students of UA, it is a great honor to have you here today. Ever since we began this exchange between our two esteemed institutions, we have both learned from each other and created lasting friendships. May our partnership, one of magic and justice, endure for as long as it has lasted and much more." Bakugo slumps his posture, obviously tired of what he perceives from the old lady as grandstanding, though Iida seems to be enraptured by her every word.

The old lady smiles. "Now, it is with immense pleasure to welcome you all to our school. Welcome to Luna Nova Magical Academy."

At the mention of Luna Nova, Bakugo somewhat perks up. "Huh?"

* * *

"Huh?"

Bakugo's face is one of mild surprise as he finds himself, along with the rest of 1-A, standing in the midst of a busy courtyard. There's nothing surprising about the construction of the courtyard itself, more that the activities of those who aren't part of the 1-A tour group were quite astonishing. What initially stuck out to him and the rest of the boys in 1-A is the fact that the students in the courtyard are all girls, but the initial surprise from that is superseded by what they're able to do. He'd heard stories of magical things that witches were able to do; fly on brooms, cast spells, read and speak in tongues he wouldn't even have a faint grasp on, to name a few. He was witnessing all of that happen in front of him and then some more.

" _This_ is Luna Nova?" He mutters to himself quietly, recalling what he can from his earlier conversation with Diana. His eyes follow a couple of broom flyers who are flying a few stories above them, one of them speeding through the sky and performing maneuvers as if she were in a fighter jet, her skill obvious. He watches her dive towards the ground at breakneck speed then impossibly bring her broom to a halt, hovering only a few feet off the ground, kicking up dust near a group of other witches. He notices they all wear the same uniform, consisting of a navy-blue skirt, vest, and a white shirt.

Kirishima nudges him, his shark-like teeth etched into a grin. "Whatcha think man? Lotta good looking girls here, right?" Kaminari smiles mischievously, his mood apparently better it was a few minutes ago.

Bakugo scoffs. "Keep your prick in your pants, shark teeth. Ain't nobody wanna see that shit." He knocks away Kirishima's elbow with a wave of the hand.

Kirishima's grin widens, unwavered, and he simply chuckles. "Ah, you'll come around dude. I'm telling you, soon as we're let off the hook here we're gonna be surrounded by smokin' hot girls," chimes Kaminari, his airhead personality apparently back. Bakugo sighs and closes his eyes – he has half a mind to knock his Pikachu-lookalike friend down a few pegs just to keep his sanity.

He reopens his eyes and scours the courtyard for anything that might pique his interest as if simply stepping foot onto this campus didn't already interest him. He wasn't about to admit that to anyone, though.

He turns his attention back to where the reckless flyer had landed. She's proudly holding her broom, almost in a gloating sense. His eyes narrow – he can almost sense her pride from here. Among the witches in that area he catches a glimpse of blond hair. One of the witches laughs and moves her head, giving him a full view of who the blonde is – Diana. Now his interest is piqued.

Her eyes wander over to their group and finally onto him, widening a little when she recognizes him. Her face almost instantly brightens up and she waves over to him. Well, as he finds out, not really him but someone else. From his side comes a noise, Momo's shouting. He turns toward a beaming Yaoyorozu to find her waving back at Diana. He deduces they must be friends. The whole scenario annoys him – he only wants to get on with the day's events so he doesn't have to be anywhere near anyone annoying. Bakugo sighs and turns his attention back to Diana, unknowingly meeting her gaze.

Her face is caught in mid-sentence as she regards him with mild surprise. Clearly, she had not expected to see him here. His brow furrows slightly as he regards her with some sense of curiosity, anticipating what her next move will be. They stay like this for a few moments more, then Diana blinks and turns towards the school itself, followed by two girls, one with auburn hair and another jet black. He sees her turn around to regard their group one last time. For a split second he sees her sky-blue eyes focus on him, but the moment goes as quickly as it came as Diana turns around. In that same instant, she flashes him a small but distinct smile, the same one he had first witnessed at the coffee shop. The smile catches him slightly off guard and he narrows his eyes, watching them depart until he's interrupted by the sound of All Might's voice.

"Class, as Headmistress Holbrooke and I must unfortunately depart to prepare for the welcoming ceremony, please give her a round of applause for so graciously introducing us to Luna Nova Magical Academy." Bakugo doesn't clap out of disinterest. The one thing that got his attention is now gone and he's back to wanting to get the day over with. "Professor Finnelan will be taking you all on a tour of the facilities around the school." He gives his signature two-finger salute. "Enjoy your tour here, and I'll see you all at the ceremony! Remember class, PLUS ULTRA!"

"PLUS ULTRA!" The class chants simultaneously with All Might, along with some of the witches who watch the occasion with interest. Apparently, All Might's name is known even in the UK. Bakugo joins in the cheer half-heartedly. With that, All Might departs with Holbrooke towards the main campus building.

Finnelan steps in front of the class in a way to obstruct the majority of them from the view of a leaving All Might, her imposing appearance causing the entire class to fidget in nervousness. Even Iida's usual energetic personality in front of teachers is tested as he swallows as discretely as he can. Her eyes flicker over the class, appraising each student with unadulterated disdain. Finally, she speaks.

"As Headmistress Holbrooke said before, we welcome you to Luna Nova." The graciousness of her welcome does almost nothing to mask her fear-inducing presence. She bends down to squint into the eyes the student directly in front of her, an unfortunate, quivering Midoriya. "I trust you all have liked what has been shown so far?"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Midoriya swallows nervously, his figure diminutive in the presence of Finnelan, whose shadow entirely eclipses him. Finnelan seems to lean closer in, almost waiting for the young boy to crack in front of her. She finally pulls away from Midoriya, causing him to inwardly sigh in relief. She turns to face the school itself, then looks over her shoulder at the class.

"Come. We have much to see before the ceremony. We would like talking to be kept to an absolute minimum, as classes are still going on right now." Her words seem reasonable enough at face value but are spoken with such authority that most of 1-A dreads to think what would happen if they disobeyed her. With that, she walks towards the nearest academic building, class 1-A beginning to follow suit.

Kaminari looks over at Kirishima, his excitement barely contained.

"Oh man, oh man, I can't wait see what kinda babes they have here!" The yellow-haired boy is grinning ear-to-ear.

Kirishima nods giddily. "Dude, I know! Can't wait to put the moves on some hot, magical, cute British girls!"

Kaminari snorts. "Oh no man, what you gotta do is _wait_ for them to come. I'm betting you we're like the only _men_ at this place."

Kirishima is about to agree with him until he's bumped by a rather large object. He looks over his shoulder to call out to whoever yelled at him but stays his tongue when he realizes it's a rather large, beefy looking janitor carrying equipment. What perhaps shuts him up is that this is no ordinary man, but a green orc. A green troll, that is built much taller than him, with very large muscles, who's currently looking at him in disdain, along with a couple other of similarly-built orcs who Kirishima presumes are said troll's friends.

The spiky-haired student immediately looks back at Kaminari, anxiously trying to forget his close encounter with a beating. "Well, I guess we _aren't_ the only men here."

"As I said, talking is to be kept to a minimum!" Finnelan looks back from the front of the group to glare daggers at the two teenagers, who immediately shut up. They did not want to get any bad treatment from their guide, and they found themselves, along with the whole class, precariously walking the thin line between Finnelan's good and bad side. They weren't sure if there was a difference between the two.

Kirishima sighs and looks over to Bakugo, who's walking at the end of the line in a noticeable away from the main group. Bakugo's desire to avoid social interaction being manifested like this was to be expected, but this time he notices something else. Despite his attempts to appear interested in the school itself, Bakugo seems preoccupied with something. Kirishima wagers that he's lost in his own thoughts.

He holds the door open for Bakugo. "Hey man, you alright? You're mad quiet."

Bakugo scoffs, avoiding eye contact with his friend. "What's it to you?"

He shrugs. "Nah, just curious. You look preoccupied is all."

Bakugo walks by Kirishima, not bothering to answer his friend's question or to offer a retort. The spiky-haired boy gives his usually explosive friend a semi-concerned look – he's usually not this quiet. Maybe he's bothered or really preoccupied? Or maybe Finnelan managed to get him to fall in line, in which case Kirishima would have to commend her for being able to do so. Whatever the case, he shrugs and shuts the door behind him, joining up with the rest of the class.


End file.
